tigerstripe's honor book 1
by andrew.fuss.7
Summary: lionblaze's death and ytigerstripe's leadership. ended the title there. anyway, tigerstipe has now murdered many cats but will he retain his honor or destroy it.tigerstripe x hollyleaf. rated T for blood.


ThunderClan

**Leader**:

Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**:

**Lionblaze**-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**:

**Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**:

**Brackenfur**-golden brown tabby tom  
**Cloudtail**-long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
**Brightheart**-white she-cat with ginger patches  
**Thornclaw**-golden brown tabby tom  
**Squirrelflight**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
**Leafpool**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
**Spiderleg**-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
**Birchfall**-light brown tabby tom  
**Whitewing**-white she-cat with green eyes  
**Berrynose**-cream-colored tom  
**Hazeltail**-small gray-and-white she-cat  
**Mousewhisker**-gray-and-white tom  
**Foxleap**-reddish tabby tom  
**Icecloud**-white she-cat  
**Toadstep**-black-and-white tom

Tigerstripe- cream brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Rosepetal**-dark cream she-cat  
**Briarlight**-dark brown she-cat  
**Blossomfall**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
**Bumblestripe**-very pale gray tom with black stripes  
**Ivypool**-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Queens**:

**Sorreltail**-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)  
**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes  
**Daisy**-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace  
**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)

**Hollyleaf**-black she-cat with green eyes (mother to tigerstripe's unborn kits)

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to dragonkit, a black she-kit with white paws a white underbelly and blue eyes and starkit - golden shekit with amber eyes)

**Cinderheart**-gray tabby she-cat (mother to sunkit, a gold tom with amber eyes, bluekit, a blue tom with blue eyes, firekit a golden she-kit with amber eyes, and lionkit, golden she-kit with dark blue eyes)

**Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat **(mother to toadstep's unborn kits)**

**Elders**:

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat  
**Purdy**-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom  
**Sandstorm**-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom

**Millie**-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

ShadowClan

**Leader**:

**Blackstar**-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy**:

**Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat**:

**Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors**:

**Oakfur**-small brown tom  
**Smokefoot**-black tom  
**Toadfoot**-dark brown tom  
**Applefur**-mottled brown she-cat  
**Crowfrost**-black-and-white tom  
**Ratscar**-brown tom with long scar across his back  
**Snowbird**-pure white she-cat  
**Tawnypelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
**Olivenose**-tortoiseshell she-cat  
**Owlclaw**-light brown tabby tom  
**Shrewfoot**-gray she-cat with black feet  
**Scorchfur**-dark gray tom  
**Redwillow**-mottled brown-and-ginger tom  
**Tigerheart**-dark brown tabby tom  
**Dawnpelt**-cream-furred she-cat  
**Pinenose**-black she-cat  
**Ferretclaw**-cream-and-gray tom  
**Starlingwing**-ginger tom

**Queens**:

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
**Ivytail**-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders**:

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom  
**Tallpoppy**-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat  
**Snaketail**-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail  
**Whitewater**-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

**Leader**:

**Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy**:

**Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat**:

**Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors**:

**Boltstrike-black tabby tom with amber eyes and lightning shaped scarCrowfeather**-dark gray tom  
**Owlwhisker**-light brown tabby tom **Apprentice, Whiskerpaw** (light brown tom)  
**Whitetail**-small white she-cat  
**Nightcloud**-black she-cat  
**Gorsetail**-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes  
**Weaselfur**-ginger tom with white paws  
**Harespring**-brown-and-white tom  
**Leaftail**-dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Antpelt**-brown tom with one black ear  
**Emberfoot**-gray tom with two dark paws  
**Heathertail**-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice, Furzepaw** (gray-and-white she-cat)  
**Breezepelt**-black tom with amber eyes **Apprentice, Boulderpaw** (large pale gray tom)  
**Sedgewhisker**-light brown tabby she-cat  
**Swallowtail**-dark gray she-cat  
**Sunstrike**-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Apprentices**:

**Whiskerpaw**-light brown tom  
**Furzepaw**-gray-and-white she-cat  
**Boulderpaw**-large pale gray tom

**Elders**:

**Webfoot**-dark gray tabby tom  
**Tornear**-tabby tom

RiverClan

**Leader**:

**Mistystar**-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**:

**Reedwhisker**-black tom **Apprentice, Hollowpaw** (dark brown tabby tom)

**Medicine Cat**:

**Willowshine**-gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors**:

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat **Apprentice, Troutpaw** (pale gray tabby she-cat)

Eagleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes  
**Mintfur**-light gray tabby tom  
**Icewing**-white she-cat with blue eyes  
**Minnowtail**-dark gray she-cat **Apprentice, Mossypaw** (brown-and-white she-cat)  
**Pebblefoot**-mottled gray tom **Apprentice, Rushpaw** (light brown tabby tom)  
**Mallownose**-light brown tabby tom  
**Robinwing**-tortoiseshell-and-white tom  
**Beetlewhisker**-brown-and-white tabby tom  
**Petalfur**-gray-and-white she-cat  
**Grasspelt**-light brown tom

**Apprentices**:

**Hollowpaw**-dark brown tabby tom  
**Willowshine**-gray tabby she-cat  
**Troutpaw**-pale gray tabby she-cat  
**Mossypaw**-brown-and-white she-cat  
**Rushpaw**-light brown tabby tom

**Queens**:

**Duskfur**-brown tabby she-cat  
**Mosspelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**:

**Dapplenose**-mottled gray she-cat  
**Pouncetail**-ginger-and-white tom

SkyClan

**Leader**:

Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother to firekit, ginger she-kit with green eyes and harrykit, tortieshell tom with amber eyes)

**Deputy**:

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom **Apprentice, Snookpaw**

**Medicine Cat**:

Echosong - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**:

lavafall - gray tom with amber eyes

Patchfoot - black-and-white tom  
Petalnose - pale gray she-cat **Apprentice, Sagepaw**  
Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom  
Cherrytail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
Waspwhisker - gray-and-white tom **Apprentice, Mintpaw**  
Shrewtooth - skinny black tom  
Ebonyclaw - striking black she-cat **Apprentice, Frecklepaw**  
Harveymoon - white tom  
Macgyver - black-and-white tom  
Rockshade - black tom (Clovertail's son)  
Bouncefire - ginger tom (Clovertail's son)  
Tinycloud - small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

**Apprentices**:

Sagepaw - pale gray tom (son of Petalnose and Rainfur)  
Mintpaw - gray tabby she-cat (daughter of Petalnose and Rainfur)  
Snookpaw - black-and-white tom  
Frecklepaw - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

**Queens**:

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat (mother to Hunchfoot's* kits: Rabbitkit, Creekkit, Nettlekit, and Plumkit)  
Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs (expecting Patchfoot's kits)

**Elders**:

Lichenfur - gray mottled she-cat  
Tangle - ragged tabby tom, loner

**Bloodclan**

leader: blood - red tom with blue eyes

second-in-command: talon - white tom with one black paw and blue eyes

soldiers

Sinclaw-black and red tom with unusal red eyes, wants revenge on thunderclan for banishing him, formerly of thunderclan

falcon - brown tom with golden muzzle

Viper -purple tom with green eyes

Queens

Cobra-pretty blue she-cat with green eyes, sister to viper (mother of sinclaw's unborn kits)

Dark forest

Mapleshade-tortieshell she-cat with red eyes

Thistleclaw - spiky gray tom with amber eyes

darkstripe-sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

scourge- black tom with one white paw and blue eyes

shredtail-dark tom with scars on his body

antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

redwillow-mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Lavaplace (cats who died in the dark forest goes here)

Tigerstar-big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

Hawkfrost-dark brown tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes

Brokenstar-long-haired dark brown tabby.

Cats Outside the Clans

Talonfang - brown tabby tom with green eyes and long claws

blackfang - black tom with sharp teeth.

* * *

**that's the alleginaces. all those warriors you didn't recognise were my ocs. eagleclaw, lavafall and tigerstripe are the three kits of hawkfrost and leopardstar. let's just say hawkfrost raped leopardstar. boom 3 will reveal tigerstripe's past. 5 reviews next chapter.**


End file.
